Rebound
by kirika o7
Summary: He died and well…he guessed he was 'rebounded' back to life seeing he was now in the KnB world. Another chance was given to him, to play the sport that he loves so much…but with a price that involves a certain phantom Self-Insert
1. Chapter 1

Rebound

Summary: He died and well…he guessed he was 'rebounded' back to life seeing he was now in the KnB world. Another chance was given to him, to play the sport that he loves so much…but with a price that involves a certain phantom. Self Insert OC

 **Disclaimer: KnB does not belong to me**

* * *

Chapter 1

Death…

Death is something everyone is afraid of. It is something nobody wishes to go through. It means to each and every one that it is the end of what they call life. The reason why it makes the living people grieve over their loved ones. Making people mourn for years until they get over or they lose their sanity for they love that person dearly and cannot accept it. Death is a horrible experience since you do not know what's in store for you in the afterlife…

Death happens to everyone, whether you like it or not

It is inevitable

* * *

 _Aki, wake up!_

'Wh-what's happening?' a person asked himself, wondering who was calling his name frantically. He tried to move but bit back a scream when one of his fingers twitched. 'It hurts…' he thought feeling his body was like on fire plus his head was pounding like a rock was thrown at him

 _Aki!_

He could see blurry images with his almost half lidded eyes, 'D-dad?' staring at the man, who shared the same white locks as him, cradling him. He could also see his best friend at his other side, yelling at him.

 _Aki, you idiot! Don't you dare close your eyes!_

Blood was evident on his father's clothes and realization struck him, 'A-are those mine?'

 _Aki!_

'How…how did I end up like this?' he asked himself, looking at the blurry image of his father and best friend named Tatsuhiko, shouting at him to not close his eyes. 'Oh yeah, the three of us were playing basketball…the ball rolled away and then I told them I'd get it' his father's calls were sounding fainter and fainter

 _Aki please!_

'And then…' his brain was beginning to be mushy, '…I crossed the road and got the ball. There were yellow lights flashing at me but I couldn't move' a faint memory of a speeding car was coming at him but he stood there frozen

 _Aki the ambulance is here, you just need to hang on bud-! Oy, hurry up will you!_

'And…then this happened' he concluded, wanting nothing but to just close his eyes and sleep but he tried to stay strong. He glanced at his best friend, who was holding his hand tightly as tears were streaming down his pale face. Aki felt something being placed over his nose and mouth which he guessed was an oxygen mask as his body was hastily but gently placed on top of something he didn't know. A stretcher? A bed? He didn't know nor did he care anymore

He faintly saw his father and Tatsuhiko getting inside the ambulance as well as two paramedics, the doors were hurriedly closed. "Tat-Tatsu" he winced, it hurt to talk yet breath. He felt his hand tightened by Tatsuhiko's when he heard his name being called by him, "Don't you dare speak, idiot!" green eyes glared at him. Tatsuhiko looked at his best friend intently, white hair was caked with blood, amber eyes were half lidded and dull, lips were slowly turning purple, pale skin was paler than ever and he looked like he was dy-…he stopped, not wanting to continue

"Please Aki, just rest. We're almost near the hospital" he could hear his dad's pleading words at his other side

But he ignored them and said, "Da-dad, Tat-Tatsu…" he started, he knew he was dying and he wanted to say his last words to the people before him. "…I kno-know you guys are feeling gui-gulty that you invited me to play ba-basketball and yo-you might be thinking that i-if you didn't plan it then none of this would of have ha-happened, but please don't thi-think of it that wa-way. Don't re-regret it. Don't blame yo-yourself that I am in this pre-predicament…" he coughed blood onto his shirt

"I-idiot, I told you to stop talking!"

A thin line of blood was dripping from the corner of his lips, "I'm ha-happy that I got to pl-play basketball one last time…"

"Don't say those words, Aki!" he could see Tatsuhiko was biting his lips hard

"…its fu-funny how the one thing th-that I love to play the mo-most is related to the st-state I am in n-now" he mustered a small smile; tears were streaming down the his dad and Tatsuhiko's faces.

"Tat-Tatsu, please continue to play the sport th-that we love. Don't ev-ever hate it, okay?" he glanced at his best friend, who was wiping his tears that were coming like waterfalls; blood was smearing his face as he continued to do so.

"Wh-what are you saying, dumbass?! Of course I'll still play basketball…the two of us will continue to play it!" more tears spilled on his face as Aki smiled at the raven haired teen's response

He slightly turned his head - it was rather painful - as he saw his dad's distressed face, "Da-dad?" it startled the older one

"Wh-what is it, Aki?" he tried to smile, to reassure his son that everything would be alright…but he couldn't. It's not even alright at all

"Please te-teach the twins ba-basketball when they get older, o-okay? They can e-even have my things if they w-want. And always be there whe-when Mom needs you" Aki's father leaned forward, putting his elbows on top of his thighs as he placed his bloody hands on his face, silently praying that his boy isn't saying what he thinks he is saying. He muttered a shaky 'I promise' to him.

Both knew why the white haired teen was saying those things to them, yet they couldn't accept it…believe it. Hoping that this just a horrible nightmare that when they'd wake up everything would be back to normal

'God, he's only 17 his dad thought, imagining the future of his eldest son. He could see his son, 10 years from now; he'd be a basketball coach or an artist. 'He'd always drawn wonderful things' he bitterly smiled, remembering the first time Aki gave him and his wife a drawing that he made during their class.

'We still haven't achieved our dreams and goals yet' Tatsuhiko clenched his hands as he remembered their promise to each other that they'd win every basketball game and that they'll be successful in the future. He imagined their life together when they were still young, then the present then the possible future - playing basketball more, spending their time with their friends, studying, maybe finding a girl to date, getting married to the girl that they love and many more.

Aki turned his attention to the ambulance's ceiling, a small smile on his face as he thanked the heaven's that he had managed to say the things he wanted to tell them. He glanced at the two, who were sobbing, muttering prayers that he'd be okay and that nothing bad is going to happen to him.

'Maybe a good nap would be nice'

A loud beeping was heard inside the ambulance

' _Patient's heart rate is slowly decreasing!'_

His vision was getting blurrier than ever

' _Oy can't you make this thing go faster?!'_

He could barely feel his heart beating

' _Aki open your eyes, just ope- damn it, this isn't funny Aki! I said open your eyes!'_

Eyelids were getting heavier as it was completely shut closed

' _You're stronger than this Aki! I kno- we're here at the hospital now Aki!'_

The corner of his purple lips twitched upward slightly

' _Please, not my son!'_

'I love you…'

' _Patient's heart rate is zero!'_

He then breathe his last

' _AKIII!'_

* * *

The next time Aki woke up he was being carried by a woman in her arms singing him a lullaby


	2. Chapter 2

Rebound

Summary: He died and well…he guessed he was 'rebounded' back to life seeing he was now in the KnB world. Another chance was given to him, to play the sport that he loves so much…but with a price that involves a certain phantom

 **Author's Note:** It seems, I've forgotten to put an author's note in the first chapter! Silly little ol' me hehe…well anyway thank you for those who read, favorited, followed and reviewed the first chapter! Banzai~ this story, well actually more on Aki, has actually been made since a few months ago but I was debating with myself with what story to post for there are two types of different story that I thought of and made. So I decided to just combine the two yehey~

 **Warning:** For those who have noticed some mistakes in the first chapter I am very sorry since English is not my first language so expect some typos and probably some wrong grammar as well.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KnB only Daiiro Aki and other OCs I made up!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I met Kuroko Tetsuya when I was 3 years old. I was shocked…I already knew that I was reincarnated but I didn't know that I'd be reincarnated into a world that was considered fictional in my previous world.

Okaa-san and Otou-san didn't know why I suddenly cried when I saw the baby blue haired child, who was a few months older than me. I would whimper whenever I saw him because I really couldn't believe it. It wasn't my fault that my reaction was like this. I mean it took me some time before I accepted the whole reincarnation thing and the fact I had to go through being a baby again despite having an older mind.

But this…this is really crazy! Insane! I couldn't comprehend any of this! This wasn't what I was expecting especially since I read and watched their story before I died

I heard my parents apologizing to Kuroko's parents for my sudden outburst, "He's not usually like this" Okaa-san explained while Otou-san was bouncing me up and down his lap trying to calm me down "It's the first time he's been like this" I could hear their explanation while I was trying to get my shit together

…

…

…

After some time I eventually accepted it…

It took me 3 continuous months of seeing Kuroko though

I had to, I guess, since this is my new life and I had a mission to complete

A mission you ask?

Well a few months after I was comfortable with Kuroko / _we're the best playmates now, mind you_ / I had a dream or appropriately speaking I was able to meet someone inside my mindscape

It was weird, yes, but seeing I was already reincarnated into this world and in a fictional world that is real, no less, then it wasn't as weird as it appears to be at all anymore

The person that I meet inside my head was named Dean

Dean was, I realized, looked like Santa Claus though instead of white hair it was grey (or maybe it was because of his belly that made him look like the Man that lives in the North Pole). Also, he didn't look like the jolly, gift-giving, Guardian of Wonder man that I (or any children that believed in him) pictured. He seemed like a tired and grumpy old man that just wanted to do is rest. He was pretty short too.

We met when I was napping with Kuroko after over exerting ourselves with reading and drawing

He had explained to me that I was reincarnated because my life was too short (and uneventful) for the gods to really see if I was really meant to go to heaven. However because of this privilege, a mission is assigned to me…

' _To grant Kuroko Tetsuya's wish'_

…was what he told me

And as I stared at the baby blue haired kid in front of me, I couldn't help but wonder what this kid would possibly wish for with all his heart

"Aki?"

I shrugged and made a small smile as I slowly went towards him, "Play?" he showed the ball that was tightly grasped by his little pale hand

It didn't really matter since I had all the time in the world

"Mkay, Tetsu-nii"

I grabbed the ball as well

* * *

 _Half siblings_

This was the relationship our parent's shared

It was really unexpected when I learned that Tetsuya was my cousin. I didn't mind that we were related / _well maybe I did_ / since it would be easier for me to do my mission but it also explained why I was almost every day with Tetsuya ever since we encountered each other and how our parents were super close

'I had thought one of our parents were best friends and they wanted us to be the next generation of best friends'

Kuroko Setsuna, Tetsuya's mother was petite; her skin was as white as snow while her hair and eyes matched the clear blue sky. She was cheerful and has a warm smile

Daiiro Haruka, my father was the opposite of Tetsuya's mother. He was tall and kinda muscular and like the other GoM's last name that hinted their hair and eye color, my father's hair and eye color too were… _orange_. He was timid and when he smiled dimples would show which would make Okaa-san squeal and pinch his cheeks.

They…they're really nice and warm people. And I really love them

I couldn't help but smile at the little family that was right in front of me, happily interacting with each other

'It's great to have them'

* * *

It was in 3rd grade that I met Dean again, when I fell into unconsciousness because I was hit by a ball to the face. How is he? Well he was the same person as ever

"Hey kid, how've you been?" he asked, his legs were cross legged as he silently drank his cup of tea

"I've been okay…what brings you here Dean?"

Dean didn't answer right away, still silently sipping the drink that he had on his hands and it made me feel uneasy that the atmosphere wasn't the same as I remembered it to be

The sound of the cup being placed gently on the table echoed inside my mindscape

He coughed before saying, "I was supposed to contact you after our meeting was cut short but I had other things to do and when I had the time to visit you, you weren't available"

I slowly nodded my head with his explanation

'That long huh'

"What is it that you have to tell me more, Dean?"

He stroked his beard thinking deeply, humming wondering what was the last thing we talked about that was a few years back

"I have told you about your mission?" I nod at his question as he sighed deeply, "Okay…well you see after you finish your mission you'll have to go back"

"Go back?" I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering what he meant by go back

Go back to where?

"Go back to purgatory. To see if you're worthy to walk pass heaven's gate or not…" my eyes widen with every word that came out from Dean's mouth

My breath hitched

'… _leave your family…'_

No

'… _die again…'_

No, this can't be happening

'… _car crash…'_

I thought I would live through my second life without dying anytime soon

'… _earliest would be…'_

To play basketball. To be with Tetsuya and my family. To make friends. To pursue my dreams.

'… _however…'_

Okaa-san…Otou-san…Oba-san…Oji-san…Obaa-sama…and Tetsu, I would leave them?

'… _2 to 3 years after…'_

WHY?!

'… _I'm sorry kid…'_

 _ **AKII!**_

My eyes snapped open as I immediately latched myself to the person who woke me up, knowing that it was Tetsuya. I knew he was confused as to why I crying, hugging him and muttering his name over and over again but he didn't question me but just hugged me back and patted my head muttering comforting words that I fell asleep again

Thankfully Dean wasn't there to greet me

* * *

Dont forget to **REVIEW** guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Rebound

Summary: He died and well…he guessed he was 'rebounded' back to life seeing he was now in the KnB world. Another chance was given to him, to play the sport that he loves so much…but with a price that involves a certain phantom

 **Author's Note:** oops that was a long break ahahaha but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Warning:** English aint my first language ya'll

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB only Daiiro Aki and other OCs I made up!

* * *

Chapter 3

It was before 3rd grade when the both of us started to play basketball. I thought it wouldn't have any effect in the plot if I were to introduce to Tetsuya basketball earlier than intended. A bitter thought came that my dear cousin wouldn't improve despite how early he started not until Akashi discovers his potential as a phantom on the court or when Aomine teaches him how to shoot

I really wanted to help Tetsuya but I was still thinking about it, weighing the pros and the cons

It would have been easy if I didn't (intensively) teach Tetsuya basketball since I wouldn't have to worry about probably changing the plot but… guilt was eating my heart and consciousness alive. He was my cousin. My brother. My friend. And what kind of family would I be to let him not progress in the sports that he loved so much while I do, unlike him

However, if Tetsuya were to improve…will Tetsuya and Aomine's relationship be the same as the plot that I know or not? Would Tetsuya, in the future, still be in the third string and practice in the gym to practice more wherein he'd eventually meet Aomine? Would Akashi see a different potential from him? Will there still be a Sixth Phantom Man? Will…

A question was asked after it was questioned again by another question

It hurt my head, to be honest, thinking about it

After giving some time about it 'Maybe I could help him with his stamina instead?' was my final conclusion

"Whatever happens, happens"

* * *

My eyes blinked as I looked at the kid who was yelling at Tetsuya to not pop out of nowhere

"Aki this is Ogiwara Shigehiro-kun, Ogiwara-kun this is my younger cousin Daiiro Aki" Tetsuya introduced the both of us by the nearby court that we often used to play

"It's nice to meet you Ogiwara-san" I greeted, giving a small bow with the basketball tucked under my arm

The boy scrunched up his nose in distaste, "Don't be so formal like Tetsu, Daiiro-kun! Makes me feel old when we're just the same age"

I stared at him in surprise and repeated my greeting just to satisfy the hyperactive kid, "It's nice to meet you Ogiwara…kun?" and just like that, Ogiwara…kun's? expression changed, with a smile plastered on his face

"Heyya Daiiro-kun it's nice to meet you too" his smile was bright I had to cover my eyes

Tetsuya had explained to me that they had met when I had caught a cold and that Ogiwara-kun lived around the neighbourhood. Apparently he studies in the nearby school that Tetsuya and I go to

Introductions and greetings were made and done and as soon as that was through the three of us played the sport that we all love

It made me feel giddy that I could play basketball again after getting sick

The dribbling of the ball and squeaks of our shoes could only be heard in the court that we were playing in

Almost two hours has passed by and we decided to rest ourselves. Casual talks were being spoken between Tetsuya and Ogiwara while I just stayed silent, contented by just hearing their voices

"Waah! I didn't know that Daiiro-kun is younger than us but in the same grade as us" I could see the sparkle in Ogiwara's eyes

A small smile on Tetsuya's face could be seen "He skipped a grade when we were in nursery" I didn't have a choice but to allow the school to let me skip a grade

If I were to be placed in one grade lower than Tetsuya, seeing I was born on the month of November the same year as Tetsuya, I wouldn't be able to be with him. I was just lucky enough that I still remembered my past lives and come on guys, with the mentality of a twenty plus years old mind inside a kid's body, nursery was just a breeze.

I silently cried that I had to endure all of these again and prayed to the gods to give me more patience with school

'Come to think of it, why isn't Akashi in a higher grade with that brain of his? He could skip two or three grades with his excellence'

The three of us chatted until it was time to go home. We waved our goodbyes to Ogiwara, whose house was at the opposite direction as ours

Tetsuya and I, silently walked side by side with the sun setting slowly behind our backs

"Ne Aki"

I hummed letting him know that I heard him

"Basketball…do you love it?"

A simple question but I knew it meant a lot to Tetsuya what I was going to say

I tilted my head looking at the evening sky, spotting a single star. I did not stop walking nor turn my head to face him as I answered him with a small dimpled smile "Of course Tetsuya, with all my heart"

* * *

When I first met him, it was raining

He was sitting on the swing completely drenched by the rain as he softly swung himself back and forth with his legs. A basketball was laid there a few feet in front of him a little muddied by the wet ground

At first I didn't want to approach him but as I remembered in the manga what happened to him, my heart would clench unconsciously as my mind told me to go to him and at least cheer the kid up somehow

I gingerly took a step forward, away from him, as I painfully continued to walk down the familiar path going to my cousin's house. The plastic bags that I was holding felt heavier with each small step I took away from him.

'Tetsuya needs his medicine'

It wasn't really an excuse

I bit my lip hard and stopped on my tracks as I glanced at the same boy by the swing over my shoulder

'Screw this'

I turned my heels as I hastily went back to where the soaked kid was seated, wanting to get it over with fast

As I entered the small playground, I grabbed the ball and nervously went towards the kid. Sweat began to form on my palms when he stopped swinging. Slowly but surely his head looked up and met my eyes

 _Red met orange_

Everything inside my head went haywire "Yo-you shouldn't be here…" I cursed for stuttering as those red empty eyes stared onto mine. "…under the rain a-and drenched" I was getting anxious that he wasn't saying anything

I thrust the basketball to him "Here!" I was getting jittery

"Arigato"

It was soft but I heard it come from him as he stared at the ball with emotions I couldn't decipher. Better than it being empty, I told myself

I really should have left him behind after I gave the ball but for some unknown reason my body wouldn't cooperate with me and my mouth just started to sprout out stuff to the older one before I knew it "You…you should take care of the things that are precious to you" I wanted to slap myself wondering why I said that and why I was still here but seeing him in that state made me lose all the nervousness in my body as I spoke to him with sincerity and my eyes softened a little

"That ball…it looks precious to you so please take care of it. Not just for yourself but to the person who gave it to you"

I blushed when I noticed he was eyeing me with those wide red orbs

With that, all the nervousness came back again. And without thinking, I grabbed his cold hand and hastily trusted the umbrella I was using as well as one of the plastic bag with extra soup that was made for Tetsuya

I ran after doing so while I placed the hoodie of my sweater onto my head but later stopped on my tracks when I reached just outside the playground, almost tripping on my own feet

"By the way, it's soup! Tofu soup to get you warmed!" I shouted then ran again to go to my original destination and do the momentarily forgotten errand that I was supposed to do

 _Daiiro Aki left a bewildered Akashi Seijuurou_

* * *

Dont forget to **REVIEW** guys!


End file.
